Uncontrollable
by runswithskizors
Summary: Roxas meets Axel's eccentric band at a club while OD-ing. Axel takes care of him but kicks him out after an embarrassing incident. But could there be something under the surface? Why do they feel familiar? AkuRoku Zemyx Maybe Soriku. First chapter lemon.
1. Ecstasy

**WARNING: **Yaoi. MalexMale. Dont like, dont read.

_Well...I'm extremely happy with how this turned out. This is a story in the process! First time i've ever put anything really sexual in the first chapter, but it fit so well. I really hope you guys enjoy it but i think something might be missing...Tell me what you think._

_Can I have a beta? Anyone interested? I hate reviewing my own stories, editing them and stuff, it sucks! just send me a review and ill PM you. Please! i need a beta!_

_Song: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades_

----

The music was blaring from the industrial sized speakers, sweaty bodies pushing against each other in a hectic midnight dance as a sultry voice poured from the lead singer and sunk into the walls and their souls, pushing them to dance more, moving them forward.

The room spun like a marry-go-round, the floor beat like it had a pulse, they were all inside a large, living monster who had swallowed them whole, hypnotized them into it's belly where they danced and nothing more. The giant monster had one boy under a particularly strong trance, swinging his head back and forth moving his body to the steady beat. He felt complete, whole, like a part of everyone else. One person, in this moment, was everyone around him, they all shared one breath, one heart, one body as they all seemed to move in tandem.

_Bruises and bite-marks say,_

_Takes one to bring the pain_

_Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams_

The voice of the red headed male singer poured from the speakers, eyes closing for a second, absorbing his own lyrics, moving his body to the beat of his own song. The heat was rising from the dance floor and onto the stage, the bright lights shone on him, making beads of sweat trickle down his face. He felt at one with everyone in the club just as much as they felt at one with each other. He could feel his band moving together as they played on into the darkening night.

_You bring the ropes and chains_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

The blonde boy in the crowd opened his eyes to take in everyone around him, not finding his friends anywhere in sight, but he didn't mind one bit. He kept swinging his hips to the beat of that fiery voice. Suddenly there were hot hands circling around his waist, holding tightly to his hips as they rocked back and forth. He turned around to find the face the hands belonged to, realizing this was a complete stranger. His silver hair was a mess, spikes running down to his shoulders, his green eyes lit up with the passion of the moment, a slight smile on his thin lips.

Neither of them stopped their dancing, neither of them could, it was physically impossible in a place like this. They moved closer to each other, if that was even possible, becoming more like one person than the rest around them. The silver haired teen moved his head to place his lips directly next to the blonde boy's ear.

"Lets go somewhere." The voice was hot, heavy, weighed down with the tension of the atmosphere and the friction of their bodies. His voice was like acid, trickling into his brain and spreading through his blood, poisoning him with the enticing idea of what he was proposing.

He gave a slow nod of his head, never taking his crystal blue eyes from those oddly bright green ones.

The silver haired one lead them away from the crowd and out of a door in the side of the room. They were in a poorly lit, equally as hot, small hallway without a soul in sight. When the heavy, metal door clanged closed behind them, the older teen whipped the blonde boy around and pinned him to the grimy wall behind them.

Immediately, the silver haired teen began attacking the younger boy's mouth, capturing his lips in a violent and hurried attack which he quickly won. Their tongues dancing around each other as the sound of the music could still be heard clearly, the beat still pulsating around them, driving them forward.

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Lets make this moment worth the while_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style_

As quickly as it had begun, the kiss was halted, only for the older teen to bring his mouth to the younger one's neck, nipping playfully at a sensitive spot, earning a moan from the blonde boy. he sucked at his pulse, running his tongue along the boy's collar bone. He felt the silver haired one's hands dancing along the waistband of his pants. Both of his slender hands moved to meet each other in the front where they quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the blonde boy's pants, all the while continuing his attack on his neck.

Suddenly, the younger one caught a vice grip on the older teen's wrist, halting all of his actions, his head rising to look him in the eye. The fear and uncertainty showed along with the wild animalistic instinct that was controlling him. It was a mix of drugs and hormones.

A smirk spread across the older boy's face. "It'll feel good," he whispered, licking the boy's bruised lips, "I promise."

The grip was suddenly loosened at that wildly appealing promise; he took this as a sign to continue. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees in front of the blonde boy. His tongue darted in and around the boy's belly button a few times, a gasp escaping those luscious lips. Black jeans along with 3 belts were easily slid off the blonde's slender waist.

Carefully, His blue boxers wee slid down his legs.

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and Alcohol as I introduce the Bedroom Brawl._

He let out a hot breath on the blonde's straining erection. The boy closed his eyes in pain at the pleasure he was receiving. A hot tongue slowly and gently licked the precum from his head. His small hand fisted a lock of silky, silver hair. the older teen brought his lips to gently suck on the boy's throbbing head, enjoying his salty taste. He ran his tongue along the underside of his dick from base to tip. The boy moaned loudly, the music repeating his chorus all around him.

Soon the silver haired teen took all of the blonde's length in his mouth, gently running his teeth along the under side as he bobbed his head in time with the beats. The boy clenched his teeth from screaming out loud with his pleasure as the silver one used his other hand to palm his balls, rolling them softly and squeezing them gently each time he engulfed the length. he bobbed up and down, suckling at the head each time he came up. He could feel the boy's orgasm growing closer. Keeping his lips wrapped around the member and his bobbing action going, he hummed a moan that reverberated up the boy's erection and through his whole body.

With one scream he shot his load into the older boy's mouth, the orgasm sending waves of intense pleasure through him, the ecstasy making it even more forceful. His vision was blacked over and white stars were all he could see for a moment. The older boy swallowed all the salty load save for a drop which ran down the side of the boy's length. He removed his mouth and slowly ran his tongue along the side to get that last drop. He licked his lips.

The song was drawing to a close.

The blonde boy sank to ground, back still against the wall. He came eye level to the older boy and they were once again locked in a fierce battle of tongues. The younger one could taste his essence his the older's mouth.

They parted for air.

"Told you it'd feel good." Was all he said as he stood up and left.

After a prolonged moment and the beginning verse of the next song was over, he stood up slowly, dragging his pants with him. He buttoned them up, heart beat still racing, temperature still skyrocketing, and he walked back out the metal door through which they had come to the heated dance floor once more.

----

The first band had finished their last song, the next coming onto the stage to play the wound up teens through the night. The blonde had managed to snake his way out of the crowd once more but wound up back stage some how. The chaos was evident, the happiness clear in the band's eyes. The guitarist, a tall kid with a blonde mullet, was grinning and practically bouncing up and down with happiness as he and the lead singer were talking about something.

The blonde boy tried to stumble towards them, reaching out a hand, his mouth working to try and form words. But his legs were working against him, he was moving too slowly, everything was blurry and spinning.

He stumbled against something that made a loud clanging noise, maybe the drum set? Never the less, it clearly got their attention. Both of the band mates turned their heads to find the blonde boy sprawled on the floor, legs tangled up in lines that connected to the ceiling for specific actions on stage, a symbol half buried under his torso.

They both looked at each other and then back at the boy.

The red head jogged over to the boy and took the symbol out from under him, throwing a couple lines off of him and trying to help him up. He was still stuck. "Demyx," he called to the guitarist, "get your ass over here and help me with this kid. He seems pretty out of it."

All he could do was stare at that gorgeous red head, his voice almost as intoxicating as when he sang. His pupils were dilated, eyes flickering from the red head to the man called Demyx to the fluorescent lights above him.

"Wow, he looks pretty fucked up," Demyx replied. He helped the red head untangle the boy's legs. They managed to get him on his feet and his arms around their necks. They were crouching so that he could try to walk with his own two feet.

They managed to lead him outside to the back parking lot, the cold winter air hitting the blonde's face, drastically cooling him off from his over heating problem.

Which also caused him to throw up the meager contents of his stomach, which just so happened to be a modest amount of alcohol.

"Whoa," Demyx shouted as he still held onto the boy's arm, but tried to move a bit out of the way from the colorful and delightful smelling upheaval. After everything was cleaned out and on the blacktop for all to see, a few dry heaves afterwards, he moaned and his head drooped, legs going limp.

"Shit, Axel," Demyx complained, "look, this isn't working."

Before the boy could say a word, the red head, Axel, swiped his legs out from under him, throwing both of his arms around his neck, and carried him bridal style to a black car.

"Axel," Demyx called, running up to him, "so now we have a kid. That's great, wonderful, always wanted to be a daddy. What in the _hell_ do you plan on _doing_ with him?! We could be kidnapping, who knows how old he is, maybe he's got people looking for him. Where are we even going to take him?"

"Back to the apartment," Axel replied cooly, somehow managing to open the back seat car door and sliding the half-conscious boy inside. He lingered for a moment, watching the boy roll around to the side a bit, getting comfortable, eyelids flickering. "I think he's really messed up."

"_Really_," the guitarist replied, "I mean, besides the fact that he's 'prolly laced to all hell with drugs and that he's almost unconscious in the back seat of our car! I swear to _God_ Axel! What if he's OD-ing?! What will Zexion say?"

"Dude, fucking ask him out, or stop worrying so much about what he thinks," Axel replied angrily, dragging out a blanket from the floor on the car and draping it over the boy. "Besides, I'll take care of him, so i'll take all the shit, how's that?"

"Tch," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, "whatever."

"Go get Zexion and lets blow the joint."

The guitarist ran off to go get whoever Zexion was. Axel sat down in the back seat, wrapping the blanket around him more, trying to keep his temperature under control in the cold winter air.

The boy mumbled something incoherent.

Axel leaned over and wiped a piece of hair from his forehead gently. "What's your name?"

His eyes flickered and his head hurt. He moaned softly at the pain but had managed to hear the question. he replied softly, "you don't...want to know."

Axel's eyes widened. He rubbed his thumb in smooth, soothing circles along his cheek bone, trying to calm his moans of slight pain every now and then.

"I'll tell you my name..." the blonde boy took a deep breath, "If you tell me yours."

He smiled. "It's Axel."

a smiled came across the boy's face, eyes flickering open to find his eyes. They were soft, gentle, just the way he was touching him. No one had ever really touched him that way. "Axel...I like it." he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, he could feel the reaches of unconsciousness creeping up in his brain. "My...Roxas."

Axel grinned, "Roxas...I like it."

That's when everything went black.

----

_Review and a cookie will magically appear next to you! this product does not come with a guarantee and no money back if the product is faulty. If you are disappointed that a cookie does not magically appear next to you, get your own damn cookie. Take charge of your life. _

_Anyway! don't let that stop you from reviewing! chances are still possible that you could still get a cookie! who knows!_


	2. Morning After

_Shit's gunna hit the fan. Not in this chapter, in the next couple of chapters. Here's some cute little fluff for everyone to enjoy. If you want me to make these chapters shorter then by all means tell me. _

_The thrilling morning-after result of Roxas's drug induced adventure the previous night! Enjoy my lovely readers!_

----

Roxas woke up to stereotypical kitchen noises, the smell of eggs, bacon and fresh coffee wafted over him like a sweet symphony of a comfortable morning breakfast. But he shouldn't be able to smell these things from his second story bedroom comfortably snuggled under his covers. He rolled onto his side to get into a better sleeping position but landed with a loud _thud_ on the carpeted floor.

He was awake now.

He tentatively opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, figure out where he was. In front of him was a TV set and a game station set up, he was too weary to figure out which one. To his left was a window which showed Roxas that he was higher up than the 2nd story. Behind him was the couch that he guessed he had just tumbled out of, and behind that was a table with 4 chairs around it. To his right was the kitchen with a figure moving around inside of it.

There was a loud metallic clang that came from the kitchen followed by a soft "_Shit_!" Roxas clutched his head in pure agony as the high pitched sound of horror echoed through his brain like someone had just screamed in his ear. He was squinting his eyes shut against the unbearable pain until the noises seemed to grow quieter in the distance.

Carefully, he opened his eyes and looked out the window only to hiss softly and squeez them shut again. The light was like a drill into the center of the pulsating pain. The entire room felt like it was spinning beneath him, nothing was stable, he had nothing to hold on to. With his eyes closed, all noises seemed to suddenly grow louder once again. When the person in the kitchen pulled out a some plates from the cupboard, the ceramic things clanging against each other, Roxas moaned in utter pain.

Suddenly, all the noise halted and everything seemed to grow quiet. It was silent enough for a moment for Roxas to think about his current situation. He deemed that he was in a strange apartment with someone intent on cooking breakfast. Okay, but really, _where_ was he?

There were virtually silent footsteps padding their way across the carpeted floor, growing nearer to the blonde boy, though he didn't open his eyes. The silence resonated from the room once again and the boy's hands relaxed against his head. Eventually, his curiosity of finding where those footsteps disappeared to overpowered his fear of light and pain and he opened his cerulean blue eyes.

The first thing he saw here bright, emerald green eyes staring intently at him. The beauty of that amazingly pure color took the boy's breath away. He blinked a couple of times, trying to bring everything else around him into focus, but the only thing he could see were those intense eyes.

"Ah, good, your up." The voice was almost as beautiful as those gorgeous green eyes. It sounded like fire, hot and intense. Roxas was itching to reach out and touch this amazing creature, just to make sure he was real. The man sat back from his crouching position that he had been sitting in in front of the blonde and sat flat on his butt to give the boy some space to breathe.

The boy took in the red head's appearance carefully, he was wearing a black t-shirt with red scrawling writing on it. He wore loose fitting jeans which hung lazily from his slim hips. His entire body was lean and beautiful. He had black triangle tattoos under his eyes which perplexed the blonde. His red hair was a complete mess, spiking all the way down to his shoulders. The fire that was his hair contrasted sharply to his smooth, pale skin.

"Axel?"

His concerned eyes suddenly lit up with some emotion the blonde was way too tired and dizzy to figure out at the moment. "So you do remember something. You were pretty fucked up last night, sorry I had to take you back to my place, I didn't know where you lived."

Roxas nodded his head slowly at the red head, blinking a couple of time to try and adjust his eyes to the light. A concerned look came across Axel's face as he studied the blonde boy slouching against the foot of the couch in front of him. Slowly, he reached out a hand towards the boy, who watched him carefully, as he gently swiped a stray piece of hair away from his eyes, letting his fingers run down his cheek and off his chin.

He withdrew his hand and said, "Not to offend, but you do look like shit."

Roxas threw him a glare but proceeded to look down at himself, examining his current state. He definitely _felt_ like shit. He looked down and saw that he was actually half naked, his chest completely exposed, his only clothing were his boxers around his waist, but those weren't even covered, the blanket was only tangled around his knees.

His embarrassment took over, a blush spreading like wild fire across his cheeks. He snatched the blanket from around his legs and threw it dramatically over his head, plopping onto the floor and turning away from the red head.

Axel chuckled softly, Roxas marveled at the sound, as he gently plucked at the blanket. "Come on Roxas, you won't get over your hang over that way. You need fresh air, breakfast, sunlight."

"The sunlight burns," He replied.

"I'm pretty sure it won't kill you," Was the red head's only response.

Suddenly, the blonde's rage boiled up inside of him at his current situation, the embarrassment becoming to much to handle, this perfect stranger had seen him almost completely naked. He threw the blanket off of him and rose quickly to a sitting position, startling the red head. "Why am I here," he shouted at the singer, even though it sent jagged ripples of pain through his head, "where is here? Why am I half naked? What did you do to me?"

Axel was completely taken aback by his sudden outburst. It took him a minute to respond through his shock, "Roxas...I didn't do anything to you-"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, throwing the blanket back over his head and cocooning himself up from the intoxicating red head and the vicious light that assaulted his head. Squinting his eyes closed, he tried to forget that there was a world outside of that blanket.

Axel sighed deeply and plucked at the blanket once more, "Come on, kid, you got to eat."

No response.

"Will you at least stop acting this childish by hiding under a blanket," He commented.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Roxas get out of there," he said in a serious voice this time.

"No."

"If you don't come out, I'm going to make you regret ever going under there," there was a slight smile in his voice that Roxas could hear, daring the boy to tempt him.

"What'll you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"You wouldn't do anything to me" Roxas replied, to cocky for his own good.

"If that's the way you want it," Axel replied. There was some shuffling noises the blonde boy could make out, but other than that, there was silence. He began to grow worried, wondering what the fiery red head was up to.

Before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly being lifted up, his entire weight dropping out from under him as he rose steadily through the air. He felt an arm under his legs and one supporting his shoulders. Axel had picked him up. He threw the cover of the blanket off his head just in time to see that he was being lead out of the front door of the apartment.

"What are you doing," He shouted, struggling and kicking as hard as he could, but the blanket acted as rope, restricting his every movement. He was carried down to the lobby and out the front door where the winter morning air hit him like a cold slap to the face. There was a fresh, white blanket of soft looking snow that covered the ground.

Axel stopped in front of a snow bank. Fear filled the blonde boy's blue eyes as he looked at the snow and then back at Axel, trying to find an ounce of mercy in those emerald eyes. The red head dropped the boy, blanket and all, unceremoniously into the snow bank.

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs as he lurched from the bank, trying his hardest to desperately not step in any of the soft, white horror. He threw himself at Axel, wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging to the warmth of his chest, breathing hard and shaking like a human earthquake.

Axel chuckled softly at the shivering boy. Roxas, however, was not amused. "Y-y-you d-dick! You fucking s-s-suck!"

The red head wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde boy's shoulders, still laughing at his expense. He would've been doubling over if not for Roxas clinging to him. "You should've seen your face," the red head managed to say between laughs, "That was priceless. So worth it."

Roxas glared up at him, "Y-yeah, I'm glad m-my misf-fortune sustains you," he shivered, teeth chattering, "b-but you are a h-huge asshole, Axel!"

"Fine," he replied, managing to pry the boy's arms from his waist as he moved towards the lobby door, "No breakfast for you, I guess. I'm sure Demyx will enjoy my cooking. I'll bet it's still warm too."

Roxas lunged for the red head once again and clung tighter to him than ever before. He locked his arms around Axel's waist in vice grip, practically clinging to him for dear life and warmth. He lifted his head to look him directly in his eyes, fear and sadness overcoming him as he held on tightly to the red head. Axel furrowed his brow and gave the boy such a piteous look. He was a cute kid.

The singer quickly swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal style once more back to the lobby. Roxas buried his face into the warmth of his chest, breathing in the strange scent that was Axel. He carried the blonde boy all the way upstairs back to the apartment where he dropped him once again on the couch.

Axel sat at the foot of the couch on the floor, leaning against the base and staring up at Roxas who was curled in a ball trying to stop shivering.

"So," the red head began, "Do you remember anything else?"

The blonde boy thought for a moment, working through his morning haze to try and dissect the previous evening. "There was a lot of ecstasy, alcohol, that concert...and you. Your voice was...pure, amazing, smokey, _sexy_."

Axel chuckled lightly and thanked him, "I don't really get very many compliments about my singing."

The blonde's eyes went wide, "Are you serious? But you're singing is so fantastic, you're voice is the most amazing thing i've ever heard, who wouldn't compliment you on your singing?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, "so do you remember anything else?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "There was the club, the dancing, that one strange guy, all the drugs, then i found you two and passed out in the back seat of your car and here i am."

Axel tilted his head back to stare at the bleached white ceiling in thought. "Well, thats explains that."

"What?"

Axel waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the blonde and said in a distracted voice, "Oh it's nothing, but that explains why you were pretty much on fire while you were knocked out. You know E raises your temp. That's why i had to take your clothes off. I couldn't stabilized your temperature."

"Oh," the boy whispered softly, finally realizing how much shit the red head must've gone through the whole night he was at their apartment, trying to keep him cooled off, constantly watching over him like a guardian angel. The concern was showing in the red head's eyes as he thought about the previous night, which only served to make Roxas feel guiltier.

"You know," Axel finally said after a moment of prolonged silence between the two of them, "You're kind of cute when you sleep. You talk."

Roxas's face flushed at the red head's comment. He swiftly and silently pulled the pillow out from behind him and chucked it at the singer's head, making a satisfying soft _thump_ as it made contact, knocking him slightly off balance. He blinked his emerald eyes twice before he slowly reached for the pillow, picked it up and starting moving towards the blonde. "Oh, now it's on."

Fear sparked in the boy's eyes as he laid his legs out straight to try and prevent Axel from getting on the couch. That didn't hinder his advance in the least. The red head managed to straddle the boy, crawling his way towards him as Roxas sunk lower into the cushions to try and protect himself from the on coming attack. The red head lifted the pillow and began playfully smacking the blonde boy over and over again.

"You mess with the bull," Axel warned him, "and you get the horns!"

"No," He shouted, "Axel! come on! be fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," was his only response as Roxas continued making little yelps every time the pillow connected with his face. He managed to reach out and find another pillow and swiftly smack it upside the singer's head. This knocked him off balance for a moment, the pillow flying from his hand. Axel quickly turned back to the blonde boy, plucking his pillow and throwing it across the room. The boy immediately began squirming under him.

Axel pinned his wrists next to the boy's head on the couch cushions, an intense look in those blazing green eyes. Roxas stared back with his bright blue ones, both of them just staring at each other, breathing hard, mouths slightly agape.

A blush spread across Roxas's cheeks.

He slowly lifted his head a bit, bringing them a bit closer, only to stop in his advance. Axel's eyes were wide at what the boy was almost about to do, in complete shock, unable to move, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Roxas looked away from those eyes for a moment only to find himself looking back.

He closed that small gap.

Their lips connected, a spark spread through both of their bodies.

Roxas let his head fall back onto the cushion, staring carefully at Axel who was gazing intently back at him. Neither of them moved. Axel leaned in closer to the boy this time, their lips barely brushing each other, sharing their shallow breaths.

"Axel," The blonde whispered fiercely.

The red head connected their lips once again, this time harder, more desperate. He lifted one hand from pinning Roxas's wrist to placing it tenderly on his cheek, holding him closer. Roxas's now free hand wound up and snaked through the red head's spikes, keeping them securely together. The electricity between them was intense. Roxas opened his mouth and licked at the red head's bottom lip, begging to be granted access to that luscious mouth.

"Hey Sexy, I'm back," A voice called from the hallway.

Both boys broke apart quickly, breathing hard, a slight red tint in both of their faces. The blonde guitarist walked into the living to find a panting Axel straddling and pinning a flushed looked Roxas. His posture dropped dramatically as he sighed deeply. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Axel," he replied, giving him an exasperated look while he scrambled to get off of the blonde boy. "he's a fucking minor. You know how much shit we're in as it is? I wouldn't blame you if you sued his sorry ass for sexual harassment, kid."

"Demyx, it wasn't like that, It's not how it looked," He tried to explain.

"Yeah, but how will it look to a jury," He inquired, coming face to face with a now standing Axel as Roxas repositioned himself into a ball on the couch, "or better yet, a judge?"

"I wouldn't do that," Roxas cut in, "I'm not that much of a douche bag to sue the people who took care of me."

"Hmm," Demyx replied, "I like the kid."

----

_See that "go" button? it has hopes and dreams too. _


	3. Breakfast

_Oh Roxy, what a little liar. More smut is coming up in about 2 chapters. Along with a song. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

----

"So Roxy," Demyx was the once to initiate the breakfast conversation. The three of them were sitting around the kitchen table Roxas had spotted upon first opening his eyes. Their breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, orange juice and coffee. Demyx had randomly found a month old donut, willingly offering it to the other two boys, who both hastily declined. This was more food that Roxas had ever eaten at his house. "Can I call you Roxy? Great!" He managed to answer his own question. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean," He asked around a bite of toast.

"You know," The blonde guitarist elaborated, "why were you at the club last night? What was going on with you? How did you manage to get back stage? Who were you with? What did you eat or drink or take that night? Hell, what's your last name?! I mean, we know virtually nothing about you and I come home to find Axel sexually molesting you."

"He was not sexually molesting me," Roxas replied with a heavy sigh, looking over at the red head who kept his eyes securely on the plate of breakfast paraphernalia. The Blonde sighed and continued, "Can you start with easier questions? I can't remember much."

Demyx thought for a moment, coming up with the simplest question for him to answer. "Okay, I've got one," he finally shouted, starling the boy a bit, "how old are you? Thirteen, Fourteen?"

Despite Axel obviously trying to stay out of this conversation, he couldn't help but become extremely curious as to the boy's answer.

"I'm seventeen."

Demyx spat out the gulp of orange juice he had in his mouth, spraying most of it back in his cup, eyes bulging wide. Even Axel's fork clanked to the plate in shock. "No _shit_! There's no fucking _way_ are you're seventeen! Shit, you look fourteen years old!"

Roxas propped his head up in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table, "Yeah, everyone has about that age in mind."

"What school do you go to," Demyx asked, curiosity shining fresh in his eyes for some particular reason.

"Hallow Bastion High," He answered, taking a tentative sip at his coffee and scrunching his face in disgust. He promptly reached for the sugar and proceeded to pour 3 spoonfuls in along with a bit of milk. He took another sip and it tasted like heaven.

"So you're in Zexion's grade," Demyx commented, "He's a senior."

Roxas shook his head as he swallowed his coffee, "Nah, I'm just a junior. Turned Seventeen last month. Who's Zexion?"

"Our drummer," Demyx replied, "crazy, emo, gray hair; gorgeous eyes; hot bod."

Roxas squirmed a bit in his seat, uncomfortable with the obvious direction the conversation was flowing to. Sexuality was not high on his list of things he liked to talk about, particularly to strangers.

"He's completely gay for him," Axel commented as he picked up a fork full of eggs, "It's completely obvious to everyone around them, even Demyx, but Zexion is just utterly oblivious to everything."

The guitarist heaved a heavy sigh, back slouching as he rested his arms on the table, lowering his head to place his chin on his arms. He looked like he had just lost a war, completely defeated. "It's so true. It's like no matter what I do he has eyes only for Namine. Pisses me off."

"Who is-"

"No one important," Demyx cut him off. "So Roxy, I'm not done interrogating you. I've only gotten out one question! It's hardly fair to sidetrack the course of conversation."

"Need I remind you that you brought up Zexion," the blonde boy replied, lazily putting a forkfull of eggs in his mouth and washing it down with a heavy gulp of coffee. Nothing helped a hang over like good ol' caffeine. Roxas looked up from his cup to find Demyx sulking a little bit, but obviously thinking hard about his next question. Axel, on the other hand, was not looking like he was having fun.

"Oh I know," Demyx shouted just like he did when he had his first question, making the blonde boy jump in his seat again. "What's your favorite restaurant in this area?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What? Why?"

Demyx shrugged, "I'm sick of eating the same old, same old. I want to try a new place but I can't seem to find any that peak my interest. You know of any good places?"

"Yeah, there's this chinese place on 5th," Roxas finally replied after he gave the question some genuine thought, "It's really back in there in a strip mall next to a Walgreens. I think it's called House of something or other. It doesn't seem all that great, but they have the best eggrolls I've ever tasted."

"Really," Demyx asked, "I think I've heard of that place before, is it next to-"

Axel cleared his throat, casting the blonde guitarist one of the dirtiest looks Roxas had seen in quiet a long time. The red head looked away from the both of them, downing a glass of orange juice. The guitarist was blushing as he looked away, almost ashamed. Finally, he turned back to the blonde boy.

"Wellp, Axel is getting pretty pissed at me," Demyx finally concluded, "so I guess it's time to get down to business. Why were you at the club last night?"

"Well duh," Roxas said, playing with his hash browns he didn't particularly care for, arranging them in to nonsensical pictures on his plate. "I went there to hear your band. Heard good things about you guys before."

Demyx got a serious look on his face, leaning in closer, literally laying himself across the table to come within an inch of the blonde boy's face. "And what...did you think...of our gig?"

"Demyx, for fuck's sake!" Axel shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration.

"You guys were amazing," the blonde boy whimpered, afraid of the guitarist being in such close proximity with his face, "the drums had an amazing beat, the bassist was solid, the guitar was flawless and talented and the singer was pure bliss."

Demyx flung himself back across the table to sit in seat and squirm with utter glee, a huge grin plastered on his face. He turned his bright, sea green eyes on his friend, "You hear that, Ax!? He said I was _Flawless _and _Talented_! I am the _perfect_ guitarist!"

Axel sighed and continued to eat his breakfast.

"He said your singing was pure bliss," Demyx reminded the red head, "I think I see a little crush forming! Cloud this possibly be? He's so young, Axel!"

"No," the red head shouted, "there is absolutely nothing forming! Get over it already Demyx! Life does not continue to exist on a perfect plane of existence in a constant and happy flow like it does inside your fantasy world!" Axel stood up, taking his plate with him, "Grow up, would you?"

The singer proceeded to storm into the kitchen where loud clanging noises and running water could be heard. Roxas turned to look at Demyx who was so upset he was pretty much on the verge of tears. The blonde boy got up and walked around the table to take a seat next to the distraught guitarist.

The boy hesitantly reached out an arm, holding back for a second, but going ahead anyway, placing it over the guitarist's shoulder. Said blonde leaned into the smaller boy, placing his head on him chest. "I don't know what I did," Demyx whispered sullenly, "he usually doesn't shout at me. It must be that time of the month or something."

"Demyx," Roxas sighed heavily, running a hand over the boy's head to calm him down, "only girls get periods."

"I know," the guitarist replied in that same sulky voice, "but I'm starting to have my doubts. He _does_ spend forever in the bathroom. You have to admit, he's kind of feminine looking too."

Suddenly, Axel was behind the both of them. Demyx raised his head from Roxas's chest and looked up with confusion at the infuriated red head. "I can hear you," was all the singer said, before smacking him upside the head.

"Owie," Demyx shouted as the red head walked away. The blonde stuck his tongue out in his direction.

"Wait here," Roxas told the guitarist, "maybe clean up, too. It'll be one less thing for him to be mad about."

With that, the blonde boy rose from his chair and ran down the hallway and into a room where he thought the red head and gone in to. It was a bedroom with two twin sized mattresses, the room was pretty much split down the middle. both sides were pretty messy, but it was obvious which side belonged to who. The left side had plushies littered across the bed. Definitely Demyx.

Roxas found Axel on his side of the room taking off his shirt. A blush spread across the blonde boy's face like wildfire. He remained where he stood by the door frame, but cleared his throat. The red head turned at the noise.

"The hell do you want?"

"What the hell is your problem," Roxas demanded, "you're all nice to me at the club and then when I wake up, but now suddenly you're being a complete ass hole."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Axel practically swept the boy aside, pulling a different shirt over his head and reaching for a jacket.

"Was...was it because you're straight," the boy asked, lowering his eyes to the ground, kicking at the carpet. The noises of moving were suddenly stopped, the entire room was silent. Uncomfortably so.

"Listen-"

"Not unless you tell me the truth," Roxas said, looking up at the red head, "you're sending the most confusing messages ever. If you were straight then why did you kiss me?"

"_You_ kissed _me_," Axel shouted.

"Yeah, but after that _You _kissed _me _right back!"

Axel looked down at his feet this time, anywhere but at the boy. "We're going to take you back to your house. Don't come around here, okay?"

"Axel, what the hell," Roxas shouted, storming his way over to the red head, stopping not 3 inches from him, glaring up into his emerald green eyes. "I'm dead serious here. You take care of me and treat me so nicely and then I kiss you so you act like I'm poisonous! One minute you're laughing with me and the next you're pissed! I have one question, why?!"

"Because," the red head shouted, "you're still a minor! I knew this was bad from the start, I tried not to like you...but then...on the couch..." He looked away, almost ashamed. "Roxas...it's better if you stay away from us and if we stay away from you."

"So I _am_ poison to you," He sighed.

"No, it's more like...we'd be poisoning you," Axel replied. He ran a shaky hand through his red hair.

Roxas suddenly wrapped his arms around the red head's waist, burying his face in his chest. "You care about me."

"Yeah," Axel admitted, wrapping his arms around the small boy's shoulders and holding him closer, "which is why I need to stay away from you. It's better that way. I'm sorry Roxas."

----

"So which house is yours," Demyx asked, peering out his window at the standard suburban houses lining each side of the street. "pretty lame you live in such a sheltered area of town. You're a cool kid for growing up here."

"It's just up the street a bit farther," Roxas told the guitarist, which was pretty pointless since Axel was the once driving the car. They were pretty much on common ground of not talking to each other on the car ride home. The red head kept his eyes securely on the road while the blonde looked out the side window.

"Ah, It's right here," Roxas said, pointing to the brown house on the right side of the road. Axel pulled the car into the drive way without looking at the blonde boy.

"Well, maybe we'll see you around some time, kid," Demyx said in a forlorn voice.

"Doubt it." he looked over at the singer.

As the boy stepped out of the car, the guitarist hurled himself out of his seat and picked up the other blonde in a crushing bear hug. "Don't listen to the party pooper," Demyx whispered in his ear as he crushed the poor boy to all hell, "come around some time, you know where to find us."

"Demyx," he choked out, "lungs...air...need..."

"Oh sorry!" he dropped the kid to the ground where he proceeded to put his hands on his knees to stable himself, breathing deeply.

Roxas looked up at the guitarist, "I'll pop in some time, don't worry."

"You better," he gave the boy a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah, tell Axel thanks for me."

"You bet."

"See you around," Roxas said, walking towards the front door.

"See ya!"

Demyx got back in the car to an impatient Axel. Once Roxas had reached the front door they were already down the road, out of sight. Roxas heaved a sigh of relief and stepped away from the house. He had about half a mile to walk to his apartment. And it was cold.

----

_Review! Reviews make people happy! I put so much work and effort into this for you guys! _


	4. School Threats

_Song is Hope it Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. I usually don't like their stuff but this song just seems to fit with the upcoming chapter. _

_So relax, read, enjoy!_

----

It had been about a week since Roxas had seen hide nor tail of Axel or Demyx. As much as he tried to convince himself that they didn't matter to him in the least, he couldn't stop the dull ache of his yearning for the two.

It was passing time at his high school, between fourth and fifth hour, when the blonde suddenly felt a force hurl itself into his back. He almost fell to the ground with the inertia. "Hey Rox, what's happenin'?"

The voice vaguely registered in the boy's mind as his best friend, Hayner, who he lived with. The older teen positioned himself to stare directly into the other's eyes when he didn't receive a reply from the boy. Roxas tried to avert his penetrating stare by keeping his eyes securely on his tennis shoes.

"What's the deal, Rox," Hayner finally asked the troubled looking boy, lowering his head to try and see the boy's eyes, "you've been acting funny ever since that night at the club. You meet someone there or something? Bugging about someone? Come on, you can tell me."

It was scary how vaguely accurate his friend's assumptions usually were. He lifted his head finally to look off in another direction. He furrowed his brows, staring curiously at a head of slate gray hair that looked so oddly familiar against the blue lockers.

"Roxas?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he told his friend, waving a hand of dismal in his general direction, his full attention focused on the older teen. The blonde practically floated over to the teen, drawn in like gravity.

"Where the hell are you going," he heard Hayner call after him in an irritated voice. The teen sighed dramatically and continued on his way down the hall, leaving Roxas to interrogate the other kid.

He warily approached the gray haired boy. Tentatively, he lifted his finger and tapped lightly on the other kid's left shoulder, instantly regretting the action. He didn't even know who this kid was, just a slightly familiar _back of the head_? As if that was anything to go on. Maybe the kid would get mad at him for interrupting whatever it was he had been doing.

As if in slow motion, he turned around.

"Can I help you," his voice was soft, curiosity in his tone as he took in the obviously much younger boy standing in front of him nervously. The blonde's hands were shaking. Why had he even acted on this impulse? Why did he need to find this Zexion that Demyx had mentioned a week earlier? He was acting out of an impulse to somehow still be connected to the two, but he didn't know why, and his need made him angry.

"Uhm, my name is Roxas," he finally spat out, looking down at his feet, fidgeting with his hands, just trying to distract himself from the short teen's piercing stare. "I-I was just wondering...by chance...are you...Zexion?"

"Do I know you," the slate haired teen asked, closing his locker behind him and shouldering his backpack. Roxas looked up from the floor to find a confused expression on the older's face.

The blonde put both of his hands out as a surrender action, shaking his head vigorously, and started speaking in a rushed voice, "Uh, no, no, but I think that I might know you. Well, It's more like I might know you from someone else. Some of your friends. Or...I might know your friends. Well, if they are your friends that is..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm rambling," Roxas admitted, scratching the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. He drew in a deep breath and managed to steady his nerves before finally saying in a serious tone, "I have a friend named Demyx who helped me out alot about a week ago and he mentioned someone in my school named Zexion in his band."

"Ah," the slate haired teen finally had a look of understanding on his face as he gave the boy a small smile. "so you're the infamous Roxas he won't shut up about. It's nice to finally meet you. You aren't as short as he said."

To that, the blonde scowled off in no particular direction and muttered something fowl under his breath, but Zexion had heard it, and he gave a small laugh.

"Hey, I've got some things to tell you," the older finally said, "walk with me?"

The boy did just that. "So why don't you live with Demyx and Axel," he asked.

Zexion threw the boy a curious look, "You know Axel too? Funny...he never mentions you." At this, the blonde lowered his head in obvious rejection, but didn't want to show the gray haired teen just how much it hurt. "Well, I'm still only 17. My parent's won't let me legally move out until I'm 18. They like to keep and iron grip on anything they can. So, I feel like part of the story is missing."

"What do you mean," Roxas asked self consciously, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve, rolling it into a compressed ball between his fingers and watching it spring apart again.

"Well, I've heard how you miraculously stumbled back stage and they rescued you like knights in white," Zexion explained, a small smile on his face...just a small one. "How Demyx freaked out, then breakfast and the ride home."

"Wait a second," the blonde paused in his tracks for a fraction on a second, his brain muddling out some of the finer details of the evening. "I don't know your half of the story. Didn't you ride home with Axel and Demyx?"

"No," he replied, tugging the blonde forward since he was holding up traffic, "I got a ride with Marluxia because I still had to dissemble my drum set and load it in the car. Demyx was freaking out about not having enough time for that."

"Ah."

There was an uncomfortable silence, at least on the blonde's part, for a few moments before the older teen finally asked what he had been intending to ask in the first place. "So why is Axel so angry all of a sudden?"

"What," the boy spat out, floundering for words at this nearly complete stranger's extreme accuracy with a situation he wasn't even remotely related to. In other words, how did he know so much after seeing so little? "What makes you think he's angry?"

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes and gave the smaller boy a knowing smile. "I'm around them basically all day. It's hard not to notice when Axel is upset. It's obvious in every thing he does. He's such an open book. It also seems to be acutely related to your name."

Roxas just shrugged and kept on walking. He felt like he had nearly traced the entire floor plan of the building in just this short conversation with Zexion.

"Well hey," the latter finally said, "this is my class, but Demyx wanted me to ask you, if I found you, to stop by on Saturday at 10."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Roxas eventually choked out, seeing as how saturday was tomorrow and much too soon to be going anywhere near the red head again.

Zexion shrugged and turned for his classroom door, "He said it was either you showed up or heads were going to roll."

The blonde boy gave the older a look of utter disbelief. He hadn't known the crazy guitarist for that long, but he knew that he was hardly even a force, much less one to be reckoned with.

"Hey, I've known him for four years," the silver haired male said over his shoulder, "what seems more reliable; me, or your first impression?"

With that, the older teen walked through his classroom door and left the blonde boy shuddering at all the evil deeds the guitarist had probably done in his lifetime. Bracing himself against the crowd, he turned on his heel and left without a second thought.

----

_Oh god,_ he thought as he stood outside the apartment door, _oh holy mother of christ. Remind me why I'm here again?_

There was no denying it, the boy was practically scared for his life. He knew that if he hadn't shown up that day, someone was going to end up dead, thanks to Demyx. But on the other hand, since he had shown up that day, someone was going to end up dead, thanks to _Axel_. Well, either way, it was really the blonde's fault.

With an enormous gulp of what he assumed to be his last breath, he knocked loudly on the wooden door. There was some banging around but other than that, there was no sign of the door opening any time soon.

_I could turn back_, he thought hopefully_, there's still time. I could walk away right now and not have to deal with any of this_.

With a defeated sigh, he opened the unlocked door and stepped in.

He did not expect to see what he had seen.

The eccentric blonde guitarist was hopping around the apartment on one foot, shirtless, in tight, fitting jeans with an mp3 played tucked in one of the pockets. The music was turned up to full volume, blasting through a pair of enormous black and silver head phones while he air guitared and danced around like an idiot, head banging to the beat.

"_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" _

Zexion looked up from his spot on the sofa to find a surprised, and slightly embarrassed, Roxas standing in the doorway. The silver haired teen threw him a welcoming smile.

"_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives yoooouuuu hell!"_

Demyx hopped around a couple times more until finally he faced Roxas, opening his eyes for a brief moment to judge his place in the room, and found the boy standing there, dumbfounded. The guitarist stopped in his tracks and let the headphones fall from his ears to his neck.

"OHMYGAWD," the blonde shrieked, throwing himself at the small boy, music still pumping through the speakers, "Roxy! You came! You actually came!" Said boy was then embraced in a crushing bear hug by the older teen, his feet not even touching the ground. When he set the boy down, a huge grin on his face, he spun dramatically on his heel to face the other teen, pointing an accusing finger at him, and proclaiming proudly, "You, sir, owe me ten fucking dollars!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zexion replied with a slight smile, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and handing the blonde a 10 dollar bill. He swiped the piece of green paper from the slate haired teen and held it up to his face, rubbing it all over his cheeks. "For fuck's sake, you don't need to make out with it."

"This is buying me lunch and dinner," the blonde declared defensively.

Roxas raised a curious eyebrow, "lunch _and _dinner? If you seriously need money I can spot you a ten."

Demyx turned to face the boy, tears of happiness swelled in his eyes as he picked the younger one up in another crushing bear hug. "You are just too much, Roxy. See, isn't he the _greatest_!"

Zexion shook his head and returned his attention to his book.

"It's okay though," Demyx finally explained, setting Roxas back on his feet for the second time in the past 5 minutes. "10 bucks can buy me left overs from my favorite chinese place for pretty much 2 nights."

"Oh, was it that place I told you about," the boy asked.

"Yeah, I took Zex there," he bobbed his head in the other band mate's direction. "fucking fantastic food. Thanks Rox!"

"Are we going or what," Zexion finally asked, setting his book on the coffee table and stretching his arms to the ceiling, "You're lucky my parents let me hang out with you in the little free time I get, much less be in a band with you guys."

"When will your mom stop hating us," Demyx asked as his shoulders drooped, his voice weighted with sadness, his expression forlorn; the utter picture of pity.

"When she realizes she's a woman and drops off her balls, allowing my father to actually grow a pair of his own," the silver haired teen stated in a bored voice, taking his coat off the couch and shrugging into it. The guitarist laughed at his comment. "Go put on a shirt, Demyx, we don't have all day."

Said male nodded and gleefully skipped off down the hall to find a shirt. Zexion walked up to the younger blonde, still standing awkwardly by the front door. "Not surprised that you came."

Roxas gave him a funny look, "then why did you bet money on it?"

"Said I wasn't surprised, not that I expected it," he replied. "So, bet you're wondering where Axel is?"

The blonde nodded his head a couple of times. That had actually been his deathly thought before he entered the apartment. He was a bit confused to find the head head was gone.

"He's at work," Zexion informed him.

Roxas looked shocked. "Work?"

The gray haired teen chuckled a little at his outlandish expression. "Yeah, work. It's kind of what the both of them do to keep this apartment."

"Yeah, seems reasonable," the boy stated, "but...I dunno, he just seemed too carefree for something so boring."

"What about you?"

"What about me," Roxas asked, perplexed by the question.

"Don't you have a job?"

"Nah," he replied without thinking, "my parents think I'm too young to hold a job and go to school at the same time."

This sparked the older teen's curiosity. Why would Roxas lie about such a thing? "Didn't you mention to Demyx and Axel that you were 17? They don't think that's old enough to have a stable job?"

Roxas's eyes went wide at the grave mistake he had just made, remembering he was supposed to be older in front of these people. They didn't really know much about him. Well, not much that was true any way. The blonde put a finger to his lips, frightened eyes trained on the older teen. "I'm only 15. Please, don't say anything to Axel!"

"Demyx?"

Roxas thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, I don't think he'd care too much. Just...whatever you do, not Axel, okay?"

The gray headed boy nodded, feeling self satisfaction that he had cleared up the boy's obvious lie about his age. Zexion was short for being 17, but this boy was just too impossibly short. There was no way such an immature kid could've been his age.

Demyx finally came bouncing out of his room, dressed in a tight, deep blue shirt with an intricate guitar pattern on it, a couple of black bracelets, and blue and black checked canvas sneakers. "Ready to go!" It was only then that Roxas realized he had his nails painted.

"Why are your nails so colorful," he asked.

Demyx looked down to inspect his finger nails, his pointer finger blue, his middle red, his index yellow and his pinky black. His thumb was colorless as was his right hand. "Oh, I use this for a fingering guide when I play," he explained, "it's an old habit to get me to learn new songs faster, but it still works!"

Roxas found himself inspecting Zexion while the guitarist had been talking. He was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, gray jeans and black canvas sneakers. His arms had bandages wrapped halfway to his elbows.

"Why the bandages," he found himself asking the slate haired teen.

Said male gave him a genuine smiled and lifted up his coat sleeves instinctively. "When I practice our new songs my sticks usually fly out of my hands and hit my arms. I was tired of the marks and people questioning them so Axel told me to wear armguards everywhere I went. I thought that was stupid and just went with something to cushion the blow."

"Too bad everyone thinks you're a cutter now, Zex," Demyx teased the kid, who gave him a downright scowl.

"On the topic of clothing," Zexion turned to Roxas with a curious look, "what's with the necklace? I never see you without it."

The boy shrugged, playing with his x shaped necklace, "I've pretty much had it since birth."

"Okay," The older blonde shouted, "It's _go time_!" He started marching formally out the door with wide steps, an uptight look on his face as the other teen shook his head, following him out. The younger blonde had no choice but to do as the romans do.

"So where are we going," Roxas finally asked once they were all in the car, realizing he had no idea where he was going to be spending the majority of his day.

Demyx rolled his eyes and turned to give the small boy a vicious grin as he buckled himself into the driver's seat. "The mall, of course. We're going Christmas shopping!"

Roxas stared at the male in wide-eyed horror for a split second before Demyx had turned back around to start the ignition. "_What?_ Christmas shopping? With all the crazy christmas shopping lunatics!? Do you even realize it's about 2 weeks away? The mall is going to be a fucking _zoo_! Besides, I'm not even Christian!"

The guitarist began to back out of his parking space, looking over his shoulder and giving the boy a wicked grin. "Neither are we."

----

_ahh, and the lies of Roxas's life begin to surface! What drama! stupid little kid got himself into deep shit!_

_So tell me what you think! tell your friends what you think! pass this story around! I kind of like it, and i usually end up hating my own stories. so spread the word! mouth is the fastest way! but keep your herpes to yourself kiddies. =)_


	5. Mall Raid

_Kind of a bit long but eh, I was in a writing mood which hasn't happened for a while. Damn writer's block. _

_**Note:** That's right Axel fans, he's back and ready to go in the chapter! Well, its more like the end of this chapter which provides for an excellent and frustrating cliff hanger but quiet an interesting next chapter. Trust me, I've already started writing it so it won't take as long as the last couple have. _

_Another note:__ There's some Zemyx in this chapter, nothing big compared to fangirl standards, but it's an enormous leaping point for the two. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Roxas could not even begin to describe the utter stupidity of his situation, but then again, what could he expect from hanging out with Demyx for a whole day? Zexion, on the other hand, seemed to be quiet an intelligent person to be hanging around someone so empty headed as the guitarist driving the car. Now that he thought about it...he was letting _Demyx_ drive him around in a _car_, a two ton _death machine_. Roxas began to feel a bit woozy from just thinking about it.

"So...why _are_ we going to a mall for christmas shopping if none of us are christian," Roxas asked, raising his eyebrows, looking from Demyx to Zexion and back again. The older blonde seemed to be eager to answer his question.

"People actually go to malls to hang out and have fun, you know, enjoy themselves," Demyx said in a very matter-of-factly tone, but Roxas could practically hear the smile creeping into his voice. "I know fun might be a foreign concept to you, but around here we tend to enjoy enjoyment."

Roxas slouched in his seat and kicked the back of Demyx's seat, a grim smile on his face, sending the guitarist jolting forward a little bit. "Stop being a douche bag and tell me why we're really going."

The older blonde began to inch his seat back into the younger's legs, trapping him in his seat, eliminating all foot room. He squirmed in his seat, trying to free himself, his slouched posture starting to hurt his back. With an evil smile the guitarist replied, "It would be wise to keep in mind who is driving the car and thus has complete power over your life at this moment. You're going to hang out with us at a mall and you're going to enjoy yourself, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned painfully from his seat, "alright! I give! I'll shut up about why we're going!"

"Good boy," Demyx replied, moving his seat forward to allow Roxas some room to sit up and shift over to Zexion's side of the car. The drummer let out a small chuckle at this. The guitarist threw him a look in the review mirror, "Don't think Zexion can help you, he'll pretty much do whatever I say. Stronger bonds of loyalty."

"I'm on Roxas's side for this," the drummer said, jabbing his thumb into the back seat in the small blonde's direction, giving the older one a small smile before turning his head to stare out the window.

"You'd betray me," Demyx practically shouted, "Zexy! How could you? You haven't even known him for an hour and you've known me for _four years_! Uhg, I can't believe I'm friends with such an utter traitor. You are positively horrible, Zex."

The drummer shruged and replied, "C'est la vie."

Demyx threw him a confused look.

"It means...never mind."

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of the town's 3 story mall, scouring for a parking spot until finally the guitarist managed to squeeze themselves into one, practically killing them in the process. Roxas was relieved to finally get out of that metal death trap with the crazy blonde behind the wheel and started to walk towards the mall. Said blonde came up behind him, throwing an arm around his small shoulders and leaning in close to his ear. "You gatta relax, Roxy. At least pretend to have some fun today. Who knows, you might even have some by accident."

"A mall on the black weeks before christmas with a bunch of crazy, materialistic, self-centered sheep pressing in and around you all day is not particularly my idea of having a good time." He was not looking forward to today, to say the least.

"But, you're with crazy, awesome, nice, entertaining friends," Demyx retorted, "under those circumstances I think your idea of 'a good time' might be met! We can try on shoes! Give each other make overs at the make up counter! Oh Roxy, could we _please_?"

He threw the guitarist an incredulous look.

"Come on," He jumped up at the thought, running in front of Roxas and walking backwards to stare him in the eyes, "I'm _great_ with make up! I'm thinking we should go with a pale pink for your lipstick and possible a summer color for your cheeks. You definitely need warm tones."

It was just then that Zexion walked up behind them and kept pace at the younger blonde's said, folding his arms across his chest, giving Demyx a bored look. "You know that radar I told you about, you know how I can feel if people are gay?" The crazy blonde nodded, perplexed. "You just broke that radar."

Demyx scowled at the slate haired teen, slowing down and smacking him on the arm. "You're so mean to me today."

"You kind of deserve it."

"For what, driving you out here so we can go Christmas shopping for _her_," Demyx pouted, glaring off in no particular direction as the drummer continued to glare at his band mate. Finally, the guitarist met his eyes and sighed in a tired way, breaking under that stare. "Come on, you know I don't hate her, but It's just...I always get roped into helping you do something for her when you never do anything for me."

"I go places with you all the time," Zexion retorted, a bit confused at his friend's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"S'not the same thing," He mumbled under his breath.

"Dem," Roxas finally said, looking over to his friend, "you okay?"

The guitarist suddenly snapped out of his funk and threw the younger teen a warm smile before nodding, picking up the pace to the entrance to the mall, holding the door open for the both of them "Lets try to have a good time today, Rox."

He nodded.

As he entered the mall, he was finally able to grasp just how many people were actually in the building. The parking lot had been quiet full, but he didn't really understand until he saw..._everyone_. Everyone and their grandma was shopping at 11:30 am at the Twilight Town mall on a saturday afternoon...what was up with that?

Looking around, Roxas was able to take in everyone. There were groups of giggling girls clutching their already impressive amounts of shopping bags while looking in a window at some display doll. There were 12 year olds who were shopping alone for their first time, expressions of freedom on their faces. There were couples here and there shopping for family members or even just themselves. Families with little toddlers and some with teenagers were walking around with large bags in hand. Old grandmas walking with their kids and grandkids. A group of punk kids with dyed mohawks and multiple facial piercing, obviously too young to smoke but doing it anyways. The crazy anime fans nibbling on Pocky.

As he looked around, Roxas could immediately tell what every group was thinking about, what they were there for, what their home lives were like, what they thought of other people. He found people were like boring books begging to be read but he tended to shy away from such obvious people. Zexion, however, seemed to take some sort of delight from physiologically inspecting the people walking by.

They finally made their way towards the Macy's department store, entering at the perfume and make up counters. Roxas was expecting to keep walking, but Zexion was over at a perfume counter, looking at the elegant and colorful bottles displayed along the tables. A woman with cherry red lipstick, which just did not look good on anyone, walked up to him, hands folded in front of her, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Zexion managed to satiate her and she walked off to bother some other customers.

"So...Why is Zexion so interested in perfume," Roxas finally asked, looking up at the guitarist who still didn't seem to be in a much better mood.

"We're here shopping for _her,_" He said, rolling his eyes and walking over to a couch by the adjacent shoe department, plopping down in one of them. His face was dark so Roxas decided to stay and try to comfort him. He liked it when Demyx was his sunny self.

"Who is _she_," Roxas asked, putting as much emphasis on the pronoun as the guitarist had.

Demyx bobbed his head in Zexion's direction, "His girlfriend, Namine. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl and everything, on the straight and narrow, but she has absolutely no business dating him."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at this, "And what makes you so certain that you can decide this for them?"

He let out an extremely heavy sigh, relaxing his tensed position slightly, giving the small boy a forlorn look. "I've seen them together, you know? He kind of looks at her like...like I dunno...like she's just another girl. There are moments when they make each other laugh, but It still seems kinda buddy-buddy. And she...she does the same thing. I think her parents just wanted her to have an acceptable and appropriate boyfriend so she just kind of _settled_ for him, ya know?"

"You like him, right?"

Demyx's eyes went wide as he lunged out of his chair, his hand flying out to smack itself across Roxas's mouth, bringing his own index finger to his mouth, giving him a meaningful stare, "Shh! The walls have ears, the floors have eyes and the shoes have noses!"

Roxas raised and eyebrow and pryed the guitarist's hand from his face and asked in an amused voice, "noses?"

"What," Demyx asked in a self conscious way, relaxing once again but staying on the edge of his seat to talk to the small blonde. "Would you rather they have mouths? You want a tongue licking the soles of _your_ feet, be my guest. My shoes have noses, otherwise, why would they smell bad?"

Roxas shook his head in amusement, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips. He was truly having a bit of fun now, the guitarist was starting to get to him. "So Namine and Zexion aren't a good couple but you like Namine? Aren't you just biased because you like Zexion a little more than you normally would?"

Demyx shook his head back and forth, giving his a leveled stare, "Axel agrees with me," at that name Roxas finally remembered why he had really come to the apartment that day, why he was really out shopping with the two. He had been hoping, and fearing, to see Axel. That name made his stomach do a small backflip. "he doesn't think they're suited for each other. They're really more just like friends than anything else. Zexion admitted he's made out with her once or twice, but it was nothing special I guess since he doesn't talk about it that much. Whenever they kiss in public, though, its usually a quick peck on the lips, like they don't really want it to last, ya know?"

"But then...If they don't really like each other more than just friends," the small blonde boy was thoroughly confused at the complicated situation going on with the two, "then...why are they dating each other? Why don't they just break up? I don't get it."

"As if they'll ever realize they don't like each other that way. For the situation? Well there are several theories," Demyx started.

Roxas cut him off, an amused look on his face, "Several theories? What is this, a science experiment?"

The guitarist smacked him on the arm playfully, a small smile returning to his face. It made the blonde boy feel better knowing that he was helping to cheer him up. "As I was _saying_, I think Zexion is using her as a cover, or more like he's trying to cheat himself out of his own sexuality. Axel and I both don't think he's completely straight, but he seems to. Namine just said yes because she felt sorry for him."

"And the other theory?"

"Well, Axel thinks-" That woozy feeling came over Roxas once again, "-that Namine asked and he was guilted into saying yes and is using her as a cover and Namine asked him because her parents wanted her to find a stable boyfriend. The last few weren't such great people, apparently."

"Well this is all extremely interesting," Roxas deadpanned, "but that does not explain in the least as to why we are christmas shopping."

"Ah," Demyx finally sat back in his chair, an amused grin on his face, "that one's easy. I'm not christian, you're not christian, Zexion's not christian-"

"I got that," Roxas said in an irritated voice and listening to the idiot state the same thing over and over again.

He went on as if he hadn't heard the small boy, "-but Namine is, which pretty much makes him christian. So since I'm hopelessly fawning over Zex that makes me christian and since I threatened you into coming today that makes _you_ christian."

"Your logic sucks."

"My logic owns all," Demyx replied, chuckling lightly.

"Hardly."

"Then, if my logic sucks, explain to me why you are here right now Christmas shopping."

Roxas glared at the guitarist, "Fuck, fine, you win this time."

"Alright," Demyx shouted, jumping up from the chair, scaring a lady that was sitting a couple of chairs away from him trying on high heels. "might as well make the best of this day, right? Come on Roxy! Let's go have some fun!"

"Doing what," he asked, slowly lifting himself from the chair, throwing him a curious look, worried at the ideas the guitarist could come up with.

"We're a couple of crazy kids in a mall all day," Demyx explained, looking around for Zexion until he finally found him, pulling the blonde boy forward towards the slate haired teen. "We'll think of something to do!"

Catching the last bit of the conversation, the drummer threw his friend a worried look, eyebrows furrowing together, a perfume bag in his hand. "You better not do anything like last time."

"Oh, psh," The older blonde waved a hand dismissively in the drummer's direction, head held high as they walked out of the store, eyes searching for something entertaining to do, "I won't do anything like _that_ again. Besides, that's something that's only fun to do once, ya know?"

"No," Zeixon deadpanned, "I don't know, because it wasn't so much fun the first time being almost literally thrown out of the mall by the angriest blading man I have ever seen. Please, Demyx, don't do anything stupid here, I don't want to be banned along with you again."

"Don't worry, little Zexy," He said in what was supposed to be a calming voice, but only put the slate haired teen, and not to mention Roxas, on edge even more as the guitarist walked forward almost with a purpose. "I won't do anything to get us kicked out again. This is the last mall I can drive to without wasting a whole tank of gas, I _can't_ get kicked out of here."

"Yeah, sure," the drummer looked positively hopeless, "you say that now, but what'll you say when you're fished out of the public fountain wearing nothing but your nail polish?"

Demyx turned to give his friend the most excited look he had ever seen, eyes lighting up with sheer enjoyment as he asked in a slightly higher pitch, "They have a fountain here?!"

"Do not even _think_ about it," Roxas sighed, punching the older blonde in the arm lightly, trudging ahead with Zexion at his side.

"You guys are mean!"

"And you're an idiot," Zexion retorted.

----

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Zexion, Demyx and Roxas were finally done with their shopping. Demyx had done a few stupid stunts to get him to be "asked politely" to leave the store. This included wearing a 10 year old girl's clothing inside a teen girl's clothing store, skirt included; actually attempting to give Roxas a make over which resulted in a thick line of lipstick smeared against a counter and a broken bottle of eyeliner. After the day's escapades they were finally ready to leave the mall, but Demyx wasn't having any of that.

"This could be the last time we even ever see Roxas again and you're just willing to completely forsake what few hours we have left to driving home and calling it a day," He asked, his tone outraged and incredulous at their decision to leave. "Well I'm saying no! We're going to go...see a movie! Yeah, we'll go see a movie!"

"Dem, I don't think Roxas wants to-"

"A movie doesn't sound that bad actually," The small, blonde boy interrupted the slate haired teen, expression pensive. It had been a while since he'd actually seen a movie and he still have five dollars left in his pocket to buy a movie ticket. It actually wasn't half bad of an idea.

Demyx lit up instantly, excited that his idea was going to buy him a few more hours with his friends. "Alright! A movie it is! I've been dying to see Friday the 13th, you know my freaky fetish for horror movies, Zex. Can we? Pretty please?"

Zexion chewed his bottom lip in nervousness, casting the smaller blonde a worried look before turning his gaze back to the guitarist. "Uhm...that movie's rated R right? Can't we see something else?"

Demyx's face fell, "You don't care about seeing horror movies, Zex. What's up?"

"Uhm...well," the slate haired teen threw Roxas a look and he nodded curtly.

"I can't see R rated movies," The blonde finally spoke up, the guitarist's curious sea-green eyes focusing on him in utter confusion, eyebrow furrowing together.

He scratched the back of his head before saying, "But you're 17, what's the problem? Am I missing something? Roxy got a fear of gore?"

Roxas shook his head in denial and gave the older teen a nervous look before finally spitting it out. "I can't see horror movies, Dem, because I'm not 17. I'm only 15."

The guitarist's confused expression dropped.

His face fell.

"Wh...what? You...lied to us?"

"I'm sorry," He hung his head in shame, inspecting the laces on his tennis shoes, "I knew you guys would throw me out if I told you the truth, you know, not wanting to look like old creepy perverts by associating with someone 5 years younger than you and...I didn't want that."

Roxas heard him draw in a deep breath.

A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. Roxas looked up to find a small smile on his face. "It's okay, don't beat yourself up, I thought you were younger anyway. you should've just told us. Sure, Axel would've flipped a shit, but I wouldn't have let him be such a meanie to poor little Roxy."

"So...you aren't mad that I lied to you," Roxas asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. I understand why you did it. Just...tell us the truth next time, deal?"

The blonde boy nodded. "Yeah...deal."

----

The three of them were walking the short distance to the movie theatre, that was actually a side part of the mall, when a buzzing noise broke through their conversation, sending Demyx jumping a few feet in the air before he finally whipped out a cell phone, inspecting the screen. He began to rapidly press the tiny buttons and closed the phone.

"Text, sorry."

"So anyway," Zexion stated, rummaging around in a plastic bag for a second before stopping in his tracks, setting the bag down and prying through it, "shit...hold on a second...aha! Here it is."

"What's up, Zex," Demyx asked, confusion evident on his face as the slate haired teen stood back up, holding a box in his hands. The guitarist looked utterly confused.

"Well, you said I never do anything for you," Zexion started, "and that got me thinking that you really do do a lot for me on pretty much a daily basis and I saw you fangirling over these...So I asked Roxas to distract you for a while so I could buy them as a surprise..."

"Zex," the blonde asked, even more confused. Roxas was smirking in spite of the slightly awkward situation between the two.

"Here, just take them," Zexion said, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he offered up the box to the mullet haired teen, "It's...a present for you."

Demyx's eyes went wide as he held his hands out in a defensive way, "No, no, I can't accept a present from you, Zex! Being your friend is a present enough."

Zexion finally lifted his gaze from the pavement and gave his bandmate a leveled glare, eyes focused onto his. Holding out the box, he said in a final tone, "Demyx, stop being such a mushy idiot and _take the damn box_."

Demyx hastily reached for it through his fear, holding it in his hands like a holy gift from god. He tentatively lifted the lid and his jaw dropped, eyes going wide as he stared down at the present nestled inside the tissue paper. With sparkling eyes, he looked up at the slate-haired teen, completely at a loss for words. He tried speaking anyway, "Zexion..I...you...bought me....these _shoes_?! They were so _expensive_! I can't believe...why did you...?"

Zexion shrugged, his blush returning in full force, "It's the least I can do."

"Now I have to get you something," Demyx replied enthusiastically, his face still slightly expressionless through his shock. "I have to pay you back for these! This is _way_ too much, I'm gunna owe you for years."

"No, no, you don't owe me anything," The drummer replied, "It's a present, which means its free of debt or obligation."

"Zex, you cannot just _say_ that," The guitarist said, "I _have_ to pay you back."

"Well...If you have to," he said in a trailing off voice, looking down at his shoes and then back up at Demyx, "there is one way you could repay me."

"Anything, you name it!"

"A hug, then we'll call it even."

"That's hardly repaying you, I hug you all the time," Demyx retorted, closing the lid to his precious shoes.

Zexion nodded, "I know, which is why I want a genuine hug, not a bone crushing, bear hug. A _nice_ hug."

Demyx turned to Roxas and extended the shoes out to him. The small, blonde boy took the box with a small smirk on his face, not saying a word to the guitarist, who gave him a coy wink and turned back to the drummer. He walked forward and Zexion lowered his head to stare at the pavement, embarrassment evident in everything he did at having the blonde boy watching them. Demyx, on the other hand, didn't care at all. He reached forward, lacing his arms under the smaller teen's and pulling him close. Zexion's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck.

They stood there for a while...just hugging each other. Roxas could only see the small smile on the slate haired teen's face but it was enough to know he was enjoying himself immensely. Demyx finally tightened his grip on the smaller one's waist and lifted him up, feet not touching the ground. "Thank you _so_ much Zexion! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He set the teen back on his feet and stepped back a few feet, a grin spreading across his face. He smiled right back at the blonde, "Don't mention it. I'm serious about that actually, Axel will give me endless shit for it."

Demyx laughed, a carefree sound, and nodded to reassure the slate haired teen, "Well, guess we should head over to the movie now!"

"Oh wait," Zexion said, rummaging through a different plastic bag and pulling out something black and white. He walked over to Roxas and pressed them into his hands, "Just a small present for you too, no paying me back either."

Roxas looked down and saw two cloth bracelets with a black and white checked pattern on them sitting in his hands. They felt extremely familiar for some reason, like they initially belonged to him. He instantly put them around his wrists, turning them this way and that, inspecting them.

"Sexy, Rox," Demyx added.

The blonde boy threw him a glare.

"I saw them and just thought they were yours, you needed them," Zexion explained, "I was right too, they look good."

"Thanks."

"Alright! Enough wasting time," Demyx stated in a booming voice, determination on his face, "Our movie starts in half an hour which is just enough time to get tickets, junk and find out seats! We're are totally set!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the guitarist, "Half an hour? That'll take 10 minutes at the most."

Zexion shook his head as he trudged forward, Roxas eventually following them in the direction of the theatre, "You've never seen Demyx try to pick seats, we actually need about 45 minutes, we'll be lucky if we're seated for the first part of the movie."

"Meanie," Demyx declared.

"Idiot," Zexion retorted, the two of them easily falling back into their playful banter.

----

They were at the candy counter, Demyx was paying for a box of Junior Mints and a blue slushy while Roxas was holding the extra buttered popcorn (courtesy of, you guessed it, Demyx) while Zexion was patiently sipping on a cherry slushy of his own. They wound up going to see Underworld 3, realizing that all three of them had seen the first two but not the last. Demyx had called it an intervention of fate and Zexion had called Demyx a moron.

"Here ya go, sugar," The lady behind the counter said, sliding the slushy over to the guitarist and he gave her a genuine smile.

He turned to look at the other two, taking a long drag on his straw before coming back up for air, letting out a deep groan. "Shit, this thing is better than I remembered! God, Roxy, you _have_ to try this! Here!"

As Demyx shoved it in his direction the blonde boy shook his head, "No thanks, I think it'd be better if you kept your herpes to yourself."

"Ouch," Demyx replied, withdrawing the blue concoction as if wounded by the blonde's words alone, "that hurt, ya know. You have quiet a big, nasty bite for such a small, innocent looking boy."

"I get that all the time," He replied, shoving the popcorn into the guitarist's arm.

It was then, in that moment, that a loud, enthusiastic voice carried itself across the theatre over to Roxas's ears. "Hey, Demyx, looks like I got here just in time." Those words burned into the blonde boy's ears, searing into his brain. His heart rate picked up ten fold, palms instantly going clammy, eyes wide in fear. Zexion was giving Demyx an incredulous look and then turned his attention to the distraught Roxas, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay," He asked.

Roxas shook his head slowly. He did _not _want to deal with this today.

"Thought you wanted to see that new, stupid horror movie," Axel commented, coming up to the group, Roxas's back still turned to him. "why'd you go with Underworld 3?"

Demyx shrugged, "Zex and I haven't seen it yet so I figured it was a better waste of money seeing as how we've already seen the first two. Pointless not to see the third, you know?"

Axel's eyes drifted over to Zexion and then to the boy he trying to comfort. The read head steeled himself over, body going rigid, curiosity taking him over. "...Roxas?"

* * *

_Fin._

_- - - - - - - - - - - Look down. _


	6. Underworld

_Well, This one is a bit shorter than the last one, i decided to leave the car rides home for the next chapter, make them short and sweet. Something is going to happen in the next chappie! I'm excited! It took me forever to decide who rox should ride home with and i figured this would work out best. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"You never said _he _was going to be here, Dem!"

Zexion raised a curios eyebrow at the older blonde, "When did you talk to Axel?"

With a sheepish grin, the guitarist waggled his cell phone from side to side between his thumb and forefinger. "Remember when I got that text..."

"So you just blatantly told him where we were and what we were doing without any regard as to Roxas's feelings," Zexion asked in a reprimanding voice, a scolding look accompanying his tone, making the older blonde shrink back from his small, gray haired band mate. At the mention of Roxas's feelings, however, he seemed to gain back a bit of his purpose.

"Yeah, and how would Ax have felt if I just completely turned him down," Demyx fought back, placing his hands on his hips in defiance, but what turned out to be a very feminine looking gesture. "Besides, I'm sick of him moping around the house with nothing to do but work, it's about time he got out and did something fun with us, It's been _forever_. Plus, Ax and Roxy need to get over whatever is going on."

At that, the slate haired teen bristled in the smaller blonde's defense, tightening his grip on Roxas's shoulder. The two teens were fighting for completely opposing sides, but not actually letting the representatives of those sides work things out themselves. The escalating argument was starting to give Roxas a head ache. In a small, feeble voice, he whispered to Zexion, "I wanna go home."

Zexion, however, didn't hear a word he had said. His fierce determination was set directly on the idiotic guitarist. "This is just like you, Demyx! You take absolutely no consideration on how Roxas, or even Axel might feel in this situation and you just plunge head first into whatever you think might benefit you the most. Do you ever stop to think that what you're doing might not be best for _them_?"

Demyx was in full defense mode now as the fight was slightly shifted from the focus of the awkward pair standing in the movie theatre to the two fighting friends. "Of _course _I thought about them, I did this _for_ them! Axel needs to get over whatever pms-ing mood he's in lately and a fun movie is just the thing to do it, and Roxas said he wanted to go so I see absolutely no problem here. Maybe you're just over analyzing things like always, Zex."

"Maybe you need to step back realize that what you're doing is not something a good friend would do," Zexion stated, staring his friend in the eye.

Demyx's eyes went wide at the outlandish accusation made by his friend. Folding his arms in a defensive manner, he glared right at Zexion. "I am helping them work this out, what part of that is described at not being a good friend?"

"Maybe they're not ready to work out whatever it is that happened-"

"I wanna go home, please," Roxas repeated, a little paler, but a little louder this time. Axel heard him.

"Maybe they'd want to work out what happened on their own time, when they're ready, under less awkward circumstances," Zexion continued, completely disregarding the little blonde in the heat of his argument. "This is so...stereotypical of you, Demyx. You rush into things, you want to be a part of everything, you think you need to work out everyone's problems for them, but you _don't_! You need to step back and realize that this has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm just trying to protect my friends," The guitarist yelled back, getting a little flustered under the drummer's personal attacks.

"Maybe they don't need you to protect them!"

"Uhm, guys, I think Roxas wants to go home..." Axel tried to intervene weakly, but the fight was in full swing.

"What's the _real_ problem here, huh, Zex," Demyx asked, face serious, voice a little more stable this time, "because you and I both know this isn't just about Roxas and Axel and _their_ personal problems. If you have something to say to me then I suggest you fucking spit it out already."

"Fine then," The drummer took in a deep breath to prepare himself for what he about to say, closing his eyes to concentrate for a moment. Once he opened them, he found a curious Demyx staring straight at him. "You talk about Namine behind my back like some high school girl. You and Axel don't like her, alright, I get it already. There's no reason you guys need to talk about her in such a way. If you want to say something, you can say it to my face. She's a great girl and doesn't deserve how you two treat her. I'm sick and tired of it."

"Alright then, I have something I'd like to say to your face," Demyx replied, face set in a serious mask, "Do you love her?"

"That's not what we're talking about," Zexion replied quickly, never taking his stern eyes from the drummer.

With a penetrating gaze, the blonde replied, "I think it is, actually. I never said I didn't like her. On the contrary, she's adorable, I love her to pieces, she's a fantastic girl, but I just can't understand why you two are dating and why she drags you everywhere with her. You guys don't seem to show any interest in each other, you're more like best friends than you are boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, what's going on? Why go out with her if you don't like her?"

"I _do_ like her," Zexion retorted, voice filled to the brim with bubbling emotions; anger, confusion, hurt, "What does it matter to you what my emotions towards my girlfriend are?!"

"Because," Demyx shouted back, realizing his friend was getting a little more emotional than he had intended, effecting him as well, "I care about you more than she does! I probably care more about you than _anyone_, Zex!"

"Demyx, she's my _girlfriend_," Zexion shouted, both of the bandmates emotions were feeding off of one another, Zexion's slight confusion and hurt only fueled Demyx's anger and hysteria. All Roxas could do was look between the two, not feeling that he had a good enough understanding of the two to stop their fight, while Axel just stood by and let it happen. He figured it was only a matter of time before their guitarist got so fed up with their drummer's current relationship, an all out war was in the forecast one way or another.

Demyx's eyes narrowed at his friend in angry confusion, "No, Zex, she's not. She's your friend, and if that's what you're willing to settle for then you have a very misconstrued outlook on yourself."

"Whoa, Dem, big words," Axel intervened with a slight smirk on his face. The guitarist only threw the red head the most deadliest look he had ever seen. Axel almost shrunk back.

"Love doesn't need to be a part of it, as long as they make you smile," Zexion spat at the blonde, " She's a great girl, you think you could do better with all those horrid, self centered people out there?"

"Zex...look right in front of you."

He blinked a couple of times.

Axel moved his wrist above his head, pushing his sleeve further up his elbow, checked his watch as the two stared each other down, and then looked at his band mates. "...The movie...already started."

"I wanna go home," Roxas muttered feebly.

Zexion and Demyx both seemed to calm down at the same time, turning their heads towards the small blonde boy. With a defeated sigh, Zexion straightened up his posture and walked over to Roxas, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I'll drive you home," he said comfortingly to the boy, earning a slow nod. To the guitarist he said, "There's no way you're driving my car home since I can tell you're still angry. Go home with Axel."

Demyx drew in a quick huff of air, furrowing his eyebrows in obvious frustration before fishing the keys out of his pocket and throwing them to the slate haired teen. With a slight frown, Axel watched the fuming guitarist storm out of the movie theatre. He whipped his head back to give Zexion a look. "You know...now things are going to get _really_ awkward."

A breath of frustration passed through the drummers lips, "I know, but he'll get over it soon enough, just let him breathe for a while."

Axel rubbed the back of his spikes with his hands, giving his friend a disbelieving stare, "And once he _does_ get over it? How will you two be...you know, around each other?"

Zexion looked at his feet for a brief second before slightly shrugging his shoulders. Dragging his eyes slowly back up to meet Axel's, he replied slowly, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess. There are some...things we both need to think over."

Walking over to his friend, Axel placed a heavy hand on Zexion's shoulder, giving him a meaningful look. "Just make the right choice, okay?"

After he watched his drummer nod his head slowly, the red head's eyes drifted over to a queasy looking Roxas. His blue eyes were focused on the floor, trying to steady himself, forcing himself not to look up at the red head or feel the electricity sparking off his skin, spiraling out into little tendrils that connected and died on his arms as goosebumps.

The air between the two was thick, stifling almost, and deathly silent. Zexion looked between the two before saying to Roxas, "Uhm...I'll be in the car, same place we parked."

With that, the slate haired teen departed, leaving the two standing awkwardly with each other in a side hallway of the theatre, not facing each other, not even looking at each other.

Finally, Axel drew in a deep breath.

"Roxas..."

A buzzing noise.

"Shit!"

Axel jumped five feet in the air, scrambling to get a hold of his buzzing cell phone. He whipped it open in one fluid movement, letting out an angry, "Yeah?"

"Get your ass to the car," The drummer sounded frustrated. No one was in a good mood anymore. The line went dead and the red head snapped the phone shut just as quickly. He pocketed it once again and threw a look to the forlorn looking blonde.

"Roxas, look-"

"You're not into me, I get it," Roxas said through clenched teeth, his unfocused eyes trained expertly to the ground, "you don't want to get dragged down by a kid like me. The couch thing...meant nothing, okay? We don't have to be friends, we don't even have to remotely like each other, but if Demyx and Zexion want me around, I'll try to stay out of your way."

Blinking several times, the singer's eyebrows furrowed, giving the boy an outraged glare. He shouted, "That's not what this it about! That's not it at all!"

"It's okay," Roxas's eyes were starting to get bleary for some reason, getting harder and harder for him to even make out the carpet pattern he had been studying so intensely. "I understand everything. I should...get to the car..."

"Roxas!"

Axel reached out and roughly grabbed the blonde boy pulling him closer and forcing his chin up so he could look into those bright blue eyes. They stared back at him without any emotion reflecting in them.

Empty.

Breathlessly, Axel let him go.

Without a word, Roxas headed for the front door to the theatre and left Axel inside there alone.


End file.
